


Life-changing

by Ebyru



Series: tw s02ep09 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Bad Decisions, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pack Dynamics, Pre-Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And, perhaps Peter should have known, should have been prepared for what would come next, but he’s always been a bit easier on Stiles than anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life-changing

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for season 2 (ep 9), once again.  
> The person who dies is the one you'd want to die - usually.  
> This is set after episode 9, so it's basically what I'd like to happen.
> 
> Also un-beta'd.

Peter knows Stiles has wanted the bite ever since seeing what the transformation has done to his best friend. He’s just never considered popularity to be worth a lifetime of changing, howling, and killing.

This time, he doesn’t ask Stiles if he wants it or not. He gives it to him, thrusts it upon him. And, perhaps Peter should have known, should have been prepared for what would come next, but he’s always been a bit easier on Stiles than anyone else. Call him Peter’s favourite, if you wish.

The moment Stiles feels the power coursing through him – he’s been angry for a long time, and the anger just shoots up to max – he turns on his maker and slices through his neck with a proficiency even Derek would be jealous of.

The pack isn’t far behind so they finish up Peter – who is shocked and strangely impressed by Stiles – before he can heal or shift into full Alpha form. The pups, Peter can handle, but when Scott and Derek jump in, Peter knows he should have gone about changing Stiles at a safer distance.

Not that he regrets doing it in the least; Stiles is more than worthy of being Peter’s final bite.

Crumpled on the ground, bleeding out from innumerable wounds, Peter calls Stiles over with his last breath. Before Peter can praise Stiles for his quick thinking, Stiles slices through his jugular and takes Peter’s life (as well as his rank).

At least Peter can die knowing someone deserving is finally taking the alpha position.

 

~~~

 

Derek growls and Scott’s eyes widen, but the rest of the pack all look down when Stiles’s eyes trail over to them.

“What were you thinking?” Derek snarls, grabbing Stiles by the collar of his shirt.

Stiles’s eyes flash red and Derek backs off. “I was angry. I wasn’t thinking, okay? He’s ruined all our lives, driven Lydia crazy, and now I’m- I’m-” Stiles can’t even get the words out.

“Alpha,” Isaac murmurs, trying to be helpful. Stiles turns his blood-red gaze on Isaac instead, and he cowers behind Boyd, who tries not to make eye contact with Stiles either. Erica rolls her eyes at Isaac’s behaviour, but doesn’t look up when Stiles sets his eyes on her.

They’re all… _afraid_.

Scott approaches Stiles cautiously, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, man. I know what this means for you and your dad.”

Stiles falls to his knees and the pack surrounds him without meaning to. When he darts a questioning glance around, they all step back, except for Derek and Scott. Those two could never be completely afraid of him – Alpha or not.

He drops his head in his hands, and feels two warm hands on either of his shoulders. Derek doesn’t say anything to console Stiles, but he feels it in the touch. Scott just keeps murmuring ‘sorry’ over and over again until Stiles’s shoulders stop shaking. When Stiles gets back to his feet, they all stand at attention – acting on instinct – and he clears his throat, trying to calm his heart.

“W-where do I start?” Stiles smiles wryly, and the pack mirror it, feeling Stiles’s slow-building determination.

Derek’s lips twitch in something vaguely like a smile, and Stiles rubs his nape nervously. Derek smirks and says, “First, you learn to control your emotions.”

 _Stiles_? Not having panic attacks? They have a long road ahead of them, don’t they?

 

-End


End file.
